


Soneto

by goldenlilie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlilie/pseuds/goldenlilie
Summary: JongDae é um estudante de literatura que escreve poemas sempre prezando a beleza estética de sua arte, sem nunca ter alguém como inspiração. Porém, quando ele conhece Chanyeol é como se o rapaz passasse a dominar cada um de seus versos, tornando-se protagonista das suas declarações de amor mais bonitas.Num primero instante o poeta fica indeciso quanto ao seu interesse por pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas quando se deixa entregar ele passa a entender o que é querer estar ao lado de alguém. E no momento em que Chanyeol se revela assexual ele percebe que na verdade não existe uma fórmula para o amor como existe uma maneira correta de escrever sonetos, e que intimidade é muito mais sobre como alguém faz você se sentir amado, seguro e confortável.





	Soneto

Conheci Chanyeol em uma tarde de inverno, dessas em que o tempo fecha e os raios e trovoadas se tornam tão assustadores que mexem com a rotina de várias pessoas. Eu estava passando em frente a uma pequena Livraria-Café quando a chuva veio forte e ameaçadora. Eu adorava tempestades, por isso senti vontade de apenas dançar no meio da rua como se estivesse em um musical, mas a lembrança repentina de que em minha mochila havia dezenas dos meus poemas me fez apenas entrar no estabelecimento e pedir um café. Naquele momento, encontrei o dono de uma beleza tão doce quanto qualquer verso que eu já havia escrito.

Ele veio até mim com um sorriso nos lábios, cabelos encaracolados um pouco bagunçados e o avental cor-de-rosa todo torto, o que o fazia parecer um jovem desajeitado em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ele tinha passos tímidos, um olhar acanhado e sua voz, apesar de grave e profunda, era mais doce que o mel das abelhas. Precisei de alguns segundos para me dar conta de onde estava e do meu objetivo de pedir um café, porque fiquei desnorteado com sua presença.

"O que deseja pedir?" Ele disse simplesmente, pronto para anotar o pedido.

"O seu coração, pode ser?" Foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça, e sem perceber arregalei os olhos causando no rapaz muita confusão. Eu nunca havia tido pensamentos assim por alguém do mesmo sexo que eu, sequer havia me distraído por tanto tempo ao observar outro homem, mas com ele foi quase que instantâneo. Assustado, pigarreei numa tentativa inútil de disfarçar meu alarde e afastar os pensamentos da minha cabeça.

"U-um Latte e um cupcake de chocolate, por favor."

Ele me olhou e sorriu de lado, parecendo prestes a rir porque eu havia gaguejado. Sorri também, observando o movimento de suas mãos enquanto anotava o pedido e tirava uma pequena notinha para me entregar. Aceitei, e não por acidente meus dedos tocaram os seus. Eu queria saber como era sentir a textura de suas mãos. Eu queria saber se sua pele era tão quente quanto seu sorriso era acolhedor.

Quando ele se afastou, caminhando para trás do balcão novamente para preparar meu pedido, me senti estranho de uma forma que jamais havia sentido. Eu não sabia, até aquele momento, que poderia me sentir tão cativado pelo simples sorriso de alguém. Pela doçura de um rapaz.

Desde pequeno eu havia ouvido, quase que frequentemente, que ao crescer eu deveria me casar com uma bela mulher e construir uma família, que isso aconteceria naturalmente e que eu saberia quando a hora tivesse chegado. Por esse motivo passei anos da minha vida certo de que gostava de garotas, mesmo que nunca tivesse me sentido nem mesmo levemente atraído por alguma delas.

Quando o rapaz de cabelos cacheados e sorriso tímido voltou, com toda sua fofura que contrastava com a altura que deveria fazê-lo parecer intimidador, não consegui me segurar e perguntei seu nome, pouco me importando que ele fosse estranhar. Naquele momento eu não queria apenas meu café, tampouco me abrigar da chuva lá fora. Eu só queria poder ficar ali por horas para conversar com ele, para ouvir mais de sua voz calorosa. Mas o máximo que recebi aquele dia foi um olhar alegre e a resposta melodiosa, porque desde aquele instante eu já adorava sua voz.

"Meu nome é Chanyeol." Ele disse. "Park Chanyeol."

¤

Três dias depois eu voltei à pequena Livraria-Café, dessa vez sem a chuva como desculpa e mais uma vez carregando a mochila com cadernos cheios de poemas. Uma grande mudança havia acontecido no conteúdo dos meus versos, e os sonetos que eu escrevia haviam ganhado um protagonista que nem fazia ideia de todas as palavras que eram dedicadas a ele. Eu costumava escrever apenas pela beleza das palavras, valorizando a estética artística de cada rima e descrevendo cenários e objetos como se fossem a coisa mais bela do universo. Meus poemas parnasianos, porém, ganharam uma inspiração depois que conheci Chanyeol, e mesmo com pequenas palavras trocadas eu já o imaginava em minhas cenas mais românticas, evidenciando-o como a beleza maior de tudo que eu escrevia. Sempre fui cético e jamais acreditei em amor à primeira vista, mas ele me tornou simbolista ao ponto de aceitar que estava sim apaixonado.

Ao mesmo tempo eu vivia um dilema doloroso em meu interior. Junto a cada pensamento sentimental que eu tinha em relação a Chanyeol e a vontade de voltar ao café todos os dias para vê-lo, vinha a culpa por gostar de um homem, por jogar fora toda a perspectiva de vida que haviam me ensinado desde cedo. Eu sempre ouvi que amor entre dois homens não existia, que tudo não passava de uma fase e que o máximo que duas pessoas do mesmo sexo podiam ser era amigos. Por isso, demorei exatos três dias para me decidir se voltava ou se fingia que o esquecia de vez, me contentando apenas com descrevê-lo em meus poemas.

No momento em que voltei, porém, não consegui me lembrar de nenhuma incerteza, tampouco dos medos que havia alimentado até aquele momento. Porque ele estava lindo, e meu coração palpitava tão forte que eu sequer ouvia meus pensamentos.

"Você voltou!" Ele disse assim que percebeu minha presença, e eu notei que o estabelecimento estava vazio e ele estava trabalhando sozinho. Não sei se foi sorte ou destino, mas era o que eu precisava para criar coragem e tentar conhecê-lo.

"Vim para te ver." Deixei as palavras escaparem sem nem perceber, sorrindo de lado. "Você se importaria de me acompanhar em um café?"

"Não posso lanchar em horário de expediente." Ele respondeu, mas seus olhos diziam que ele queria sim aceitar o meu pedido.

"Ninguém vai saber, eu prometo!"

Com uma risada ele aceitou, já buscando meu latte e preparando uma bebida de sua preferência. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao perceber que ele havia se lembrado qual era o meu café preferido, e por um momento me perguntei se ele havia pensado em mim tanto quanto eu havia pensado nele. Não consegui perguntar, porém, porque perdi todas as palavras quando ele se sentou de frente para mim com as bebidas e dois bolinhos, sorrindo como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

"Então você ainda se lembra de mim?" Ele questionou me olhando e não pude deixar de notar que seus olhos estavam mais cansados que da última vez.

"Claro que sim, Park Chanyeol." Eu disse seu nome apenas para que ele tivesse certeza. Não sei se minha voz saiu em tom de flerte, mas ele pareceu gostar do que ouviu. "Aliás, meu nome é Kim JongDae."

"JongDae." Ele repetiu e eu suspirei, simplesmente adorando o som de meu nome saindo por seus lábios. "É um belo nome, sabia? Combina muito com você."

Sorri para ele e dei uma bebida em meu café, apenas para disfarçar a forma como minhas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas de repente com seu comentário. Eu havia passado três longos dias me recriminando por ter gostado de um rapaz, mas naquele momento em que conversávamos nada parecia tão errado. Na verdade, era tão natural que eu não conseguia entender por que muitas pessoas diziam que sentimentos entre dois homens não poderiam existir.

"Então, JongDae..." Ele disse baixinho, parecendo tímido por continuar a conversa. "O que você faz da vida? É um universitário?"

Percebi seu olhar sobre minha mochila pendurada na cadeira e por um instante tive o impulso de pegar o caderninho com poemas dedicados a ele e mostrar cada um dos versos. Porém, apenas assenti à última pergunta, animado para deixar que ele me conhecesse.

"Faço faculdade de Literatura e adoro escrever poemas. Você gosta de ler?"

"Como você ainda pergunta!" Ele exclamou, mas sua voz era risonha. "Vim trabalhar nesse estabelecimento porque tem as duas coisas que mais adoro: bebidas quentinhas e livros. Já li todas os obras poéticas daqui nos meus horários livres. Eu simplesmente amo ler poesia!"

Sorri animado com o seu comentário, e naquele instante decidi que deveria mostrar um pouco das minhas produções para ele. Peguei um dos cadernos com meus poemas antigos e coloquei sobre a mesa, abrindo em um que eu adorava. O observei enquanto lia com os olhos brilhando, e tenho certeza de que minhas íris carregavam o mesmo brilho enquanto o observava. Eu estava apaixonado, tinha certeza que sim, mesmo que não entendesse como tudo havia acontecido tão rápido.

"Nossa, você escreve tão bem!" Ele disse assim que terminou de ler, me devolvendo o caderninho com um gesto simples. Eu adorava como, mesmo sendo grande em tamanho e tendo uma voz grave e marcante, tudo nele era muito suave e doce. Chanyeol era delicado e adorável, quase como um anjo enviados dos céus. "A pessoa que receber um poema seu algum dia com certeza vai ser muito sortuda. Você tem alguma inspiração?"

Olhei para ele por breves segundos antes de responder, certo de tudo que podia revelar com simples palavras. Mas eu não estava me importando em tentar parecer desinteressado, porque eu me sentia bem estando pertinho dele.

"Até alguns dias atrás eu não tinha nenhuma inspiração." Eu disse, meus olhos fixos nos dele. "Mas agora eu tenho, e estou adorando meus poemas mais recentes."

Chanyeol sorriu para mim e tenho certeza de que ele havia entendido o recado. Depois daquilo apenas tomamos nossos cafés tranquilamente, conversando sobre bobagens que pareciam muito importantes. Foi a conversa mais agradável da minha vida, e eu saí daquela Livraria-Café esperando que tivesse sido a dele também.

¤

Passei a voltar no local de trabalho de Chanyeol quase que diariamente, sempre mostrando um de meus poemas e as vezes até o presentando com algum deles. Um dia, em uma passagem rápida a caminho da faculdade para comprar um Expresso e desejá-lo um bom da, tive coragem de entregar um soneto meloso e totalmente apaixonado que havia escrito sobre ele, no qual eu descrevia a sensação de estar perto dele e como adorava sua voz tímida, seu sorriso acolhedor e seus cabelos cacheadinhos. Pedi que ele lesse depois da minha partida, e me despedi sabendo que poderia ser aceito ou afastado para sempre.

Quando voltei no estabelecimento dois dias depois ele me recebeu com o maior sorriso do mundo e um bolinho de baunilha que acompanhava um pequeno papel de carta. Ele me pediu que lesse sozinho, tal como eu havia pedido que ele lesse meu poema, e depois de me despedir dele corri para a praça mais próxima e me sentei para comer o pequeno lanche e ler o que ele tinha para me dizer.

Foi naquele momento, sob a neve fraquinha que caia sobre meus cabelos, que senti meu coração explodir de amor. E pela primeira vez eu não me importei que fosse amor por um homem, porque a forma que ele me fazia sentir bem era o suficiente para que eu me aceitasse e deixasse de lado qualquer insegurança.

"Seu sorriso se parece com o sol 

Sua voz doce se assemelha à mais bela canção 

E você, Kim JongDae 

Se parece com o dono meu coração"

Não pude conter uma risada alta quando terminei de ler os versos curtinhos e simples, mas tão carinhosos quanto o próprio Chanyeol. E sem mesmo me importar com o horário que poderia perder na faculdade ou com o quão repentino eu ia parecer, voltei correndo para a Livraria-Café com o maior dos sorrisos, ignorando as poucas pessoas que ali haviam para caminhar apressado até o balcão, chamando a atenção do rapaz que anotava alguma coisa em um bloquinho velho.

"Chanyeol!" Chamei, e assim que ele se virou suas bochechas se tornaram rubras. Tenho certeza de que ele não esperava que eu voltasse no mesmo dia.

"JongDae!" Ele exclamou com o susto. "Por que você voltou?"

"Eu precisava te perguntar uma coisa importante." Eu disse de imediato, deixando para trás todo o medo. "Quero que me responda com sinceridade, okay? Não precisa ser agora, você pode pensar!"

"Você está me deixando curioso..." Ele murmurou.

Respirei fundo, soltando em seguida todo o ar que parecia pesar em meus pulmões. E foi com uma voz sussurrada que fiz o pedido mais inusitado da minha vida, mas o mais importante de todos:

"Chanyeol, você quer ser meu namorado?"

O cacheado demorou apenas dois segundos para responder, mas quando o fez tinha um grande sorriso que contrastava com os grandes olhos lacrimejantes.

"Claro que sim, JongDae. Claro que sim!"

E ele saiu de trás do balcão, me dando o abraço mais apertado que já recebi, pouco se importando com os outros clientes.

"Obrigado pelo poema, namorado." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, apertando-o contra meus braços.

Chanyeol não disse nada, apenas riu. E eu ri junto, porque a felicidade havia tomado conta de mim.

¤

Uma semana depois do começo do nosso namoro Chanyeol me chamou para conversar. Ele estava estranhamente sério e tentava esconder suas mãos trêmulas na manga do suéter azul que usava, falhando perceptivelmente. Ele estava na minha casa e havia dito do nada que precisávamos ter uma conversa, e após eu pegar um chá de maçã para adoçar seu paladar ele pareceu criar coragem para falar.

"Dae, tem algo que eu precisava ter dito há muito tempo. Na verdade, eu apenas não contei com medo de que você me rejeitasse, entende?"

Concordei com a cabeça, embora quisesse dizer que nada no mundo faria com que eu o visse de uma forma ruim.

"Eu não sei como você vai reagir, mas a maioria das pessoas é bem desrespeitosa. Então, se você me achar estranho ou ridículo, eu espero mesmo que não deixe isso tão óbvio assim."

Pelo peso em sua voz e o leve tom de choro eu logo percebi que era uma coisa difícil de falar. Por isso, deixei que minha mão repousasse em seu ombro em um carinho cuidadoso, apenas para mostrar que eu estava ali. Ele apenas respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, despejando as palavras de uma única vez como se falar com pressa fosse aliviar o peso da revelação.

"Eu sou assexual."

Permaneci em silêncio esperando ele completar a frase, mas pela falta de qualquer pronunciamento percebi que ele já havia dito o que queria. Percebi seus olhos se abrindo devagar para me olhar, relutante, e captei a confusão em seu olhar quando ele me pegou apenas o encarando, incerto sobre o que dizer. A verdade é que eu havia esperado que ele dissesse alguma coisa ruim, um segredo que talvez me fizesse querer manter certa distância, por mais que eu suspeitasse que ficar longe dele fosse impossível. O que ele revelou, porém, não foi um grande susto para mim, tampouco um motivo para o repelir. E Chanyeol, que estava acostumado a ser desprezado sempre que contava sobre sua sexualidade para alguém, pareceu confuso quando eu não expressei nenhuma grande reação.

"V-você não vai dizer nada?"

"Era só isso que você precisava dizer, Chan?" Eu ri, mas me arrependi em seguida porque tive medo de que soasse como se eu estivesse fazendo pouco dos seus medos. "Quer dizer... Isso não importa para mim, na verdade."

Foi quando Chanyeol soltou um suspiro aliviado que eu percebi o quão difícil tudo estava sendo para ele. Eu nunca havia perguntado sobre seus possíveis relacionamentos anteriores, mas me peguei imaginando como deveria ser para ele ter que contar todas as vezes que não tinha interesse em sexo e ser rejeitado. Claro que eu já havia tido experiências sexuais com pessoas do sexo oposto, mesmo não me sentindo realmente atraído. Talvez eu o tenha feito por pressão, incerteza quanto à minha própria identidade ou medo de tentar entender quem eu era, mas mesmo assim eu sabia o que era sexo. Porém, para mim, não parecia aceitável que alguém rejeitasse outra pessoa apenas por não sentir vontade de entregar o seu corpo a alguém, por não nutrir atrações sexuais paralelas - ou atreladas - ao sentimento amoroso. Porque na verdade, para mim, era suficiente que eu estivesse ao lado de Chanyeol recebendo seu carinho. Claro que eu o desejava, que queria conhecer a sensação de tocar o seu corpo intimamente e ser tocado por ele, mas naquele momento eu percebi que intimidade não tem nada a ver com sexo, e sim com o quão confortável você se sente na presença de alguém.

"Você não vai se cansar de mim?" Chanyeol perguntou cauteloso, sua voz alguns tons mais baixa.

"Eu não comecei a namorar com você porque queria ter sexo contigo." Respondi sinceramente, olhando em seus olhos. "Na verdade, eu nem me lembrava disso. Em todos os poemas que já dediquei a você eu falava sobre sua voz, seus cabelos, sua personalidade e o que eu sentia quando te via. Se sexo te faz desconfortável, Yeol, eu posso abrir mão disso por você. Desde que você queira estar comigo, eu estou bem..."

Ele sorriu grandiosamente para mim, me envolvendo em seus braços e me apertando contra seu corpo bons centímetros maior que o meu. A diferença de tamanho entre nós me fazia sentir pequeno perto dele, mas Chanyeol era o mais manhoso entre nós. E por isso ele soltou alguns murmúrios quando eu me afastei para olhar profundamente em seus olhos, antes de trazê-lo para um beijo que explicitava todo o carinho que eu tinha por ele.

Eu não me importava que todos julgassem Chanyeol como anormal por não gostar de algo que nos era ensinado desde a juventude a querer. Porque ele era perfeito para mim do jeito que era, e não era a falta de desejo carnal que me faria desistir dele.

¤

Aos poucos Chanyeol e eu fomos percebendo que havia várias formas de compartilhar intimidade com outra pessoa. Descobrimos juntos, por exemplo, o quão confortável era dormir juntinhos com poucas peças de roupa e abraçados mesmo que fizesse calor, e que era muito gostoso amanhecer com nossas pernas emboladas e risadas que preenchiam todo o quarto. Descobri que ele era sensível a carinhos no couro cabeludo e por isso adorava que eu fizesse penteados em seus fios que se tornaram compridos com o tempo, enquanto meus dedos brincavam com a raiz de seu cabelo e ele suspirava deleitoso. Ele descobriu que sabia fazer massagens incríveis e eu percebi que as adorava, deixando sempre que ele espalhasse suas mãos por minhas costas de forma relaxante após eu ter um longo dia na faculdade, e eu me peguei reparando que não via qualquer traço de segunda intenção nos movimentos de seus dedos. E descobrimos também, mesmo que no início tivesse sido de forma bastante tímida, que era ótimo tomar banho juntos no frio ou no calor, porque podíamos lavar o cabelo um do outro e fazer guerrinhas de espuma que sempre terminavam em beijinhos.

"Yah, tem sabão no meu rosto!" Ele resmungou manhoso durante um de nossos banhos. Era inverno novamente, o que significava que fazia um ano desde que haviamos nos conhecido. "Se cair no meu olho, JongDae..."

"Deixe de ser fresco!" Respondi rindo, jogando água em seu rosto de expressão contrariada. "Viu? Você não vai ficar cego por isso, amor!"

Ele tentou permanecer sério, mas o conhecendo como eu conhecia já sabia que não duraria muito tempo. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, porque três segundos depois ele estava rindo escandalosamente e jogando toda a espuma do seu corpo em mim. Em momentos como aquele eu apenas podia olhar para ele e apreciar sua beleza digna dos mais belos sonetos, enquanto pensava no quanto palavras eram insuficientes para descrever o tamanho do meu amor. Eu sempre fui bom em poemas, mas quando se tratava de Chanyeol nenhuma poesia era suficiente para fazer justiça a todas as suas qualidades.

Ele pareceu perceber que eu o encarava, porque parou de me atacar com sabão para olhar em meus olhos também. Sua respiração tão próxima foi o que me despertou.

"Ei Dae, o que foi?" Ele perguntou baixinho, quase não sendo ouvido por conta do barulho do chuveiro.

Eu sorri para ele, sentindo meu coração tão quentinho quanto a água que caía sobre nossos corpos.

"Eu estava pensando em como você é lindo e no quanto eu te quero." Respondi no mesmo tom de voz. "E quando digo que te quero é sem qualquer segunda intenção, Yeol. Você me faz feliz só por ter me mostrado que não existe uma fórmula para o amor, que pessoas podem se amar apesar das suas diferenças e que intimidade de verdade é sentir confortável ao seu lado de qualquer jeito. Eu sou tão, tão grato..."

E eu me lembro bem de como Chanyeol sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim, os olhos brilhando e as mãos buscando pelas minhas sob a água quente que escorria por nossos corpos. Me lembro de ter sido o beijo mais molhado da minha vida e o mais engraçado também, porque meus cabelos grudavam na nuca e os dele, já em um tamanho considerável, se espalhavam em cachinhos por todo o seu rosto. Mas me lembro também do amor que senti, da certeza ainda mais forte de que queria estar ao seu lado e de como confessei esse desejo baixinho contra seus lábios, vendo-o sorrir largamente da forma que eu tanto amava.

"Eu também quero estar sempre contigo, JongDae." Ele segredou. "Eu te amo tanto..."

Naquele momento eu percebi, totalmente envolto por uma aura de amor, que nada mais importa quando se gosta mesmo de alguém. Não era relevante que eu só tivesse descoberto minha homossexualidade depois de anos, nem que Chanyeol não se sentisse atraído sexualmente por mim.

Porque nossos corações estavam ligados, ele me amava e eu o amava da mesma forma, e não havia nada mais importante que isso em um relacionamento.


End file.
